Chained
by gloriousmisunderstandings
Summary: Luffy is in chains at Marineford because of his love for his brother, but his brother isn't taking it lightly and neither are a few other people... Marineford AU - Luffy captured instead of Ace. (HIATUS FOR A BIT)
1. -:1:- Breaking news!

**_-:1:- Breaking news! Strawhat Luffy's Execution_**

 _EXTRA! EXTRA!_

 _Monkey D. Luffy, a man worth 300,000,000 beli, was just turned in to the World Government by none other than Marshal D. Teach._

 _Monkey D. Luffy, AKA, Straw-hat Luffy, was turned in by Marshal D. Teach in exchange for a position as warlord. Straw-hat Luffy's execution will be held early next month at Marineford and will be broadcasted to Sabaody Archipelago for all to see. Monkey D. Luffy was captured on Sabaody Archipelago a few days ago after he and his crew split up for unknown reasons. The whereabouts of his crew are unknown, but the Marines do not expect them to interfere. Straw-Hat Luffy is currently being held in Impel Down. More information will be revealed as time draws near, so stay alert for any new issue of our Newspaper._

/終わり/

 _ **A/N= Hello! Can you guess who I am? YEAH you guessed it, its the author. Sorry that this is so short. With upcoming chapters I'll try to write way more. Anyways, since you're on this website you should know the drill-**_

 _ **I do not own One Piece (I wish), but please favorite, follow and enjoy. Thank you for choosing Chained to be your source of entertainment for toady, I look forward to fucking with your emotions...Adieu!**_


	2. -:2:- Unimportant Reactions PART 1

_-:2:- The Unimportant Reactions PART1_

 _The news of Luffy's capture was spread far and wide, most people rejoiced, but certain people were in a whirlwind of emotion..._

 **Every normal person in the World**

"Hey, did you read the news?!"

"No, did something happen?"

"It's said that Straw-hat-Luffy was captured and is going to be executed!"

"WHAT! No way! That's great news"

"This means that there's one less dangerous pirate on the loose"

"This calls for a celebration!"

"REJOICE!"

 **Windmill Village (East Blue)**

"MAKINO!"

The villagers shouted as they saw the green haired bartender fall to her knees clutching the newspaper tightly in her hands. The news had just reached Luffy's village, and saying that they were heartbroken the understatement of the century. But the most affected was probably Makino, since she was practically the kid's mother. Everyone remembered the sweet boy who had left just a few months prior. They didn't think that he would end up in a situation like this. They were all feeling mixed emotions. On one side, Luffy was the sweetest boy you'd ever meet and they all cared for him, but on the other hand Luffy is still a dangerous pirate and they were good citizens of the World Government.

You could practically cut the tension in the air with a knife.

 **Mt. Corvo (East Blue)**

"BOSS! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS"

Dadan grumbled about how annoying everyone was as she got up and lazily walked towards the running and screaming Dogra, with Magra at her side. Dadan yawned as Dogra neared, not really paying attention to the horrified look on his face as he clutched the newspaper.

Dadan looked irritated as she scratched her head. "What is it? You made me wake up from my nap".

"BOSS! ITS TERRIBLE! READ THE PAPER"

Dogra was still screaming as he shoved the newspaper into Dadan's face. Dadan grabbed the paper and pulled it back. Finally being able to see the front cover of the paper...

Dadan screamed with her eyes popping out of her sockets.

 **Cocoyashi Village (East Blue)**

"GENZO! NOJIKO! Did you guys see read the newspaper?!"

Said people looked up at the villagers. "Is something wrong? Has something bad happened?!" Genzo questioned standing up, looking around for trouble. The villagers all nodded their heads vigorously in unison. One of the villagers held up the newspaper towards the two saying "Just look at this...". Nojiko grabbed the paper from the villager. She and Genzo opened it up to the first page.

"Oh my god...I-isn't th-this Nami's c-captain?!"

 **Syrup Village (East Blue)**

"MISS KAYA!"

Kaya let out a noise of surprise. Closing her medical book, she opened her window to see Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman holding a newspaper and hanging off her tree. Ninjin ran to the edge of the tree and handed her a newspaper through the window. Looking a little worried, Kaya gently grabbed the newspaper from the nervous looking child. Opening up to the first page...

A gasping Kaya fell down onto her knees

"MISS KAYA!"

 **The Baratie (East Blue)**

"Chef Zeff... YOU GOTTA LOOK AT THE PAPER!"

Patty and Carne came running into the Head Chef's room screaming. Zeff was resting when he heard them screaming so naturally he was annoyed.

 _Damn brats...what do they want now..._

Silently irritated, Zeff stood up and opened the door. He was met with two panting faces. Patty caught his breath and handed the paper to Zeff. Grabbing the paper, Zeff sighed as he opened it up to the first page. Looking at something that Zeff hadn't been expecting, for the first time in a while, Zeff had experienced genuine shock.

"Well I'll be damned..."

 **Sakura Kingdom (Grand Line)**

Dr. Kureha and Dalton were chilling in the castle up top a drumlin. Both were sipping Sake while reminiscing about their time with the Straw-Hat Crew and Chopper. Lately they have been feeling like something had went wrong, or that something bad had happened. During the uneventful talk, a villager who had been up at the castle ran to them screaming their head off.

"KING DALTON...DR. KUREHA...IT'S HORRIBLE LOOK AT THE PAPER"

Dr. Kureha brought the bottle down from her lips, letting it hang loosely in her hand. Eyes snapping to the villager, Dalton looked worried, imagining that someone like Blackbeard had shown up again. As the villager drew near, the two of them saw the newspaper gripped tightly in the man's hand as he flailed it around. As soon as the villager was right in front of them...

He tripped and fell with the newspaper in his hand.

The villager groaned as he lifted his head off the snow. His shaking hand held up the newspaper, as he gave a look to Dr. Kureha and Dalton, silently telling them to look at it. Understanding his message, Dr. Kureha grabbed the newspaper as Dalton stood next to her.

Opening up to the first page, the sake bottle fell out of her hand and smashed into pieces next to the knocked out villager.

 **Water 7 (Grand Line)**

"Bro did you hear?!"

"Hear what?"

"Straw-Hat Bro is going to be executed!"

"What no way! He can't! He's to strong! You saw what he did in Enies Lobby!"

"I know that! I was there to, but the marines are strong to!"

"Do the boys at Galley-La know?"

"I think they do..."

"I just hope Big-Bro Franky is okay..."

/終わり/

 **A/N: HELLO! Here's another chapter even though I know that barely anyone reads this book...Anyway these are the reactions from the people you barely see but are important. Next chapter has people like Ace and Shanks so stay tuned for future updates. Once again...**

 **I do not own One Piece (I wish), but please favorite, follow, and enjoy. Thank you for choosing Chained as your source of entertainment for today, I look forward to fucking with your emotions...Adieu!**


	3. -:3:- Important Reactions PART2

_-:3:- The Important Reactions PART2_

 **PLEASE READ! I despise how I wrote this chapter. But I'll still post it. If you have any suggestions to make this better than the trash I wrote please tell me. Thank you for your help :)**

 _The news of Luffy's execution has traveled far and wide. Every nook and cranny of all the oceans are buzzing with different emotions as time moves forwards. Most people want the execution to come faster, giving the possibility of interference a smaller chance. While others are either heartbroken, excited, or just don't care. Even though the majority of the world is celebrating, there are certain people that feel like destroying it as the newspapers fall in front of their eyes and the news of Luffy's execution settles into their minds._

 **Nefertari Vivi (Alabasta, Grand Line)**

"Vivi-sama! Calm down please..."

Nefertari Vivi could not stop pacing throughout her room as soon as she got the news. Her eyes clouded in worry and her lips bitten till they bleed as she thought about a way to save the man she is indebted to.

 _Think! Think! Luffy-san did so much for you. He saved your kingdom and fought against a warlord for fucks sake! What the hell are you doing Vivi?! You can't find even save a man whose done so much for you and your the fucking princess of Alabasta!_

You should know that Vivi isn't normally like this. Cursing and beating herself up. But with some power at her fingers tips and a man, who she very much respects, standing at deaths door, she should be able to do at least something!

The thoughts racing in her mind finally weighed on her as she felt the tears stream down her face. The guards standing at the door started panicking when they saw their princess crying. Luckily for the guards, the doors burst open revealing worried men.

There stood the king and his loyalist subjects.

"Vivi-Sama! Are you okay!?" Igaram shouted startling everyone.

Vivi rubbed her eyes like a child and stared up at her father, Igaram, and Pell. Sniffling a bit, Vivi finally calmed down enough to speak but was still on the verge of crying.

"W-wh-what are w-we g-g-onna do about Luffy-san?!"

"Ah, so you heard about him..." The king said displeased.

Vivi looked towards her father with emotion filled eyes. "We have do something Father! Luffy-san fought a warlord and he- he did so much for us, we are the royal family, we have to help him!"

"Yes yes, I know" The king said tiredly. The king had also wanted to save that boy, but he was thinking about what they could possibly do to fight an enemy like the World Government. He racked his brain trying to find a solution, but he had nothing.

Going up against the World Government would surely ruin the entirety of Alabasta. The country would be left in ruins and it wouldn't be worth letting it fall after all the hardships Luffy and the others faced to save it. The king knew he was at a loss and couldn't help but feel the pang of regret and sadness as he looked back towards his beloved daughter.

"I'm very sorry Vivi, we can't do anything"

But oh how he wish he could.

 **Akagami No Shanks (Red Haired Shanks- Location Unknown)**

Shanks bit his lip as he contemplated his emotions.

The sky he was currently sitting under was a reflection of his emotions. A dark grey flooding in signaling a storm, just like Shanks.

He could feel it in the air and in his gut. The sickening feeling of anticipation. The sea was still, something that never happened. The crew seems to feel it to, the dark cloud just waiting to burst.

And it did.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!"

"BOSS, are you okay?!

"Boss, what happened?!"

"BOSS"

The loud shouts of concern that filled the air signaled their presence to the animals of the island they were currently on, but Shanks couldn't care less. The newspaper in his hands was more important than some stupid animals. The reason for the Red Haired Pirates screaming was the fact that after getting a look at the most recent newspaper, Shanks' legs gave out under him.

He couldn't believe it. Luffy, _his_ Luffy, was captured and going to be executed. The little boy who chased his very shadow and hung onto every word that came out of his mouth was going to die. But...

Not if he had anything to say about it.

Staring at the words in front of him, an inexplicable desire brewed deep in Shanks. The desire for blood. Shanks became angrier and angrier as seconds passed and the crew just knew that something went wrong.

"Tsk"

A crew member cautiously stepped forward, "C-captain... you mind telling us what's going on?"

Shanks eyes remained on the paper, with no sign of movement. Then he spoke up.

"What's going on?" He started out quietly, but his voice gradually grew louder as he spoke. "You want to know what's going on?!". The crew flinched at their captain's harshness but had enough courage to meekly nod.

A twisted smile fell upon his face. "Alright then, I'll tell you whats going on"

"Our kawaii little Luffy has been captured by the Marines and will be executed soon"

Oi, can you hear that? It's the sound of hearts breaking.

But captain didn't stop there.

"Always the nice ones, huh? Luffy just can't stay out of trouble can he? Damn kid could never sit still, attracted trouble everywhere he went even from a young age trying to stay brave through it all, but this time kid bit off more than he could chew." A bitter laugh followed the words.

Ben Beckman frowned slightly after hearing that. His captain wasn't thinking with his head right now so he would probably regret what he said later when he calmed down. Staring at his captain's back, he curiously spoke up.

"So what are ya gonna do captain?"

Shanks' body tensed after hearing those words. _What are they gonna do?_

"Well... we're gonna go get him back!"

Most of the crew nodded in agreement, but some had other things to say.

"WHAT! Captain are you sure you're not drunk?! Did you think this through?"

You couldn't blame them though. The World government is one tough adversary. But, Shanks was also an Yonkou. He was pretty strong to.

Finally that angry expression withered away and out came a beaming smile.

"Get ready boys. We have a execution to stop"

 **Silvers Rayleigh (Sabaody Archipelago)**

"Ray-san what you gonna do about Monkey-chan? You can't let him die, can you?"

Shakki's voice broke through Rayleigh's train of thought as she stood there smoking a cigarette. The news of Luffy's execution had just reached Rayleigh and Shakki could see the man's emotions sprawled out on his face. She couldn't help that it piqued her interest.

A slightly amused laugh broke out of Rayleigh.

"You know me so well. But your right." He said slowly getting more and more serious. "That kid's the only one I'd every expect to actually succeed Roger". Thinking about his old captain lightened him up a bit. Suddenly Rayleigh's old sharp eyes turned towards the woman standing at the bar.

"Shakki I'll be back. Save me some liquor will you?"

Said woman's eyes hardened and then she smiled at the serious looking man.

"Kick their asses for me will ya?"

 **Monkey D. Dragon (Revolutionary Headquarters - Baltigo)**

A knock caught Dragon's attention from where he was sitting in his office. Clearing his throat, the man uttered a simple reply.

"Enter"

A trusted subordinate of the Revolutionary head came through the door looking very serious. Dragon immediately straightened after catching the man's expression. "You look very distressed my good man. Tell me what happened."

Said man looked towards his leader and finally answered. "I have just received some world changing news Sir. It is said that famous rookie pirate, Strawhat Luffy, was captured by Marshall D. Teach, and was handed to the World Government for a position of warlord. The date of his execution is sometime this month."

Out of all the news that Dragon could have heard, he had to hear that his only son is going to be executed. Surprisingly a wild grin stretched on the mans face as he stared his subordinate in the eyes.

"Call a meeting, we have a execution to stop".

 **Portgas D. Ace (New World- The Moby Dick)**

He couldn't breath.

Oxygen was not circulating his body, but that was the least of his worries.

Soon he started gasping for air. That snapped him out of what ever dreamlike state he was in at the moment. His crew mates casted worried glances as the first division commander finally decided to do something.

"Hey Ace..."

"Hey ACE!"

Said man was already out of it. Dropping down to his knees, Ace started clutching his hurting chest, trying to make it feel better. But the pain in his chest wasn't from the lack of oxygen, no. It was from the sickening words sprawled on the newspaper.

"Monkey D. Luffy, a man worth 300,000,000 beli, was just turned in to the World Government by none other than Marshal D. Teach..."

Although the newspaper writers decided to stretch the news out to more than it actually is, it was like Ace's eyes were only trained to notice the actual point.

 _Monkey D. Luffy..._

 _World Government..._

 _Marshal D. Teach..._

 _Execution..._

These words kept on repeating in his head, making him think about what he should do, bash his head into the deck or actually breath. Well it didn't matter anymore. He felt someone lay him down on bed in a room that vaguely reminded him of an infirmary.

That's funny. He didn't even remember moving. Ace let out a bitter laugh in his mind, as his eyes closed, and he faded away.

* * *

His eyes began to flutter open as the current pirates present in the room began preparing for what they would say. How the hell were they going to explain Ace the current situation? And who the fuck would pay the damage expenses? They all watched the man laying on the hospital bed cautiously waiting for all hell to break loose.

Ace looked around the room slowly with blurred vision, not remembering the situation he was in before he passed out.

 _Why am I in the infirmary?_

Then it hit him like a bag of bricks. The newspaper, the words, the lack of oxygen in him, and the final stages of consciousness. Monkey D. Luffy, mind you, his little brother, was practically standing at deaths door with a sign around his neck saying "take me pls".

With this sudden realization in mind, Ace's eyes snapped open and he jerked up from the bed, almost falling off. All present Whitebeard pirates snapped into awareness, and took action. Marco, along with a few other commanders, approached Ace. Marco picked Ace up and tryed to lay him back down, but it was all in vain. Said man, well boy to the older pirates, trashed around in Marco's arms and would not keep still. Jozu and Vista jumped in, but were still no help.

It's amazing, isn't it? A small boy, well compared to these giants, could fend off 3 division commanders.

"Ace please calm down". Marco tried as hard as he could to sooth the boy with his words but it was no use. Ace kept struggling to break free. Gritting his teeth, Ace fought back with his own words.

"NO! Get away from me! I have to go save LUFFY! It's my job as his big brother to protect him! LET ME GO!"

Marco finally lost his shit. Tightening his grip on the angry 2nd division commander, Marco's eyes lit up with fury, a truly rare sight indeed.

"And what the hell are you gonna do by yourself against the World Government?!" And just like that Ace shut up. Marco being mad is something very, you know... frightening.

"You really think that you can get your little brother back by barging into the Marine stronghold? Are you trying to get your brother back or make me plan your funeral? So calm down, and we'll think of a plan to get Strawhat back? ok?"

Ace's downward eyes snapped up towards the pineapple haired phoenix.

"You're gonna...help me?"

Using this opportunity to make it look like they weren't scared of the angry Marco, Juzo and Vista jumped in.

"Ace, come on, we're family aren't we? Any family of yours is a family of mine. Of course we'll all help." Looking at the way, Ace's eyes lit up slightly, Vista couldn't help but feel some sort of pride at his choice of words. Not wanting to be upped by Vista, Juzo also stepped in.

"Hahahaha, Ace, by all the things you tell us, that Luffy kid looks very interesting, and I'm pretty sure pops thinks so to. How could we let him die without meeting him?". Juzo tried smiling kindly but ended up looking like a psychopath.

Marco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiled.

"Okay, now lets go to pops and figure out what we're gonna do. We will suffer, but we will win Ace. You have my word on that."

Ace nodded at his friends words and stood up, stumbling a bit, his eyes shadowed.

And then he laughed.

"I'm gonna kill them all."

Every pirate on the Moby Dick shivered.

 _/_ 終わり _/_

 **A/N**  
 **Been a while ain't it? ;) sorry I took so long...I was busy? Well you can't curse at me silently for not updating anymore! And this chapter is more than 2000 words! This deserves a round of applause if I do say so myself.**

 **I do not own One Piece (I wish), but please favorite, follow, and enjoy. Thank you for choosing Chained as your source of entertainment for today, I look forward to fucking with your emotions...Adieu!**


	4. -:4:- The Beginning of the End

_-:4:- The Beginning of the End_

 _ **EVERYTHING IS CANNON UP TO THE PART WITH KUMA, THIS CHAPTER STARTS WHEN THEY'RE FIGHTING KUMA. ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _Before we get into the fun part, Why don't we go back to the beginning of the end?_

 **Sabaody Archipelago (Grand Line- a few days ago)**

"EVERYONE RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK! WE'LL MEET EACH OTHER IN A 3 DAYS WHEN OUR SHIP HAS BEEN COATED"

Luffy shouted as loud as he could, trying to get his voice to reach his crew mates, who were running for their lives. An unexpected guest had shown up ruining their plans of a relaxing three days before they had to meet up again and take their coated ship to Fishman Island. All previous signs of fun and amusement withered away after seeing the threat that this monster posed. All 9 crew members ran in different directions trying to get away from Bartholomew Kuma, the unexpressive warlord.

You can only get so far by challenging the World Government. The slightest step could ruin your life.

Each crew member had the worst expressions on their faces, even the stoical ones. The worry and fear radiating off of the Straw Hats truly showing the severity of the situation, truly showing how much they didn't want each other to get hurt. The worst one of all would have to be Monkey D. Luffy, revealing his true captain nature.

Running wouldn't protect them for long. They would have to face the threat sooner or later. Each thought of a plan that would either buy them some time, or get rid of the threat immediately, but ended up coming up short since they had to worry about staying alive.

Oh, such poor souls. Having no idea of what would happen in a few moments. The disappearance of their nakama that would inevitably etch a scar in their hearts like no other.

And the first one to go was Zoro.

Luffy screamed out his first mates name. Seeing their crew mate disappear like that shook the Straw Hats to the core. Luffy, even with Zoro's disappearance happening only a few seconds prior, wanted to keep everyone else safe.

"EVERYONE KEEP MOVING! GET OUT OF HERE! WE'LL MEET UP AND THEN FIND ZORO!", Luffy never had this much emotion in him when he said anything, which sparked something in the crew to keep moving.

So they kept running.

Though, following their captain's order to keep moving wouldn't stop their splitting up. But, they didn't need to know that. They'd find out soon enough.

And they did.

The next one to go was Brook.

Then Usopp

Sanji

Franky

Nami

Robin

Chopper

And last but not least, Luffy.

What a sad day for the Strawhats indeed.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open to unfamiliar surroundings. Luffy slowly got up from the hand print in the ground, completely out of it. Suddenly his eyes snapped completely open, remembering the horrors that had happened a few days prior. His chest constricted and he closed his eyes once again trying to block out his obvious failure.

He never thought that it would hurt this much.

Realizing that just laying there wouldn't get his friends back, Luffy stood up and stretched his limbs, loosening them up from their position from the past three days. Luffy was standing in the middle of a forest, a place he was familiar with since he was a kid. Even if he didn't know where he was, he still had to find his friends. He knew that everyone else would have also landed safely if he did, and that they would also try to find their way back to Sabaody.

His eyes hardened in resolve and with his new found determination, Luffy set off to find his Nakama.

* * *

Boa Hancock was somewhat...

Special.

She was someone who wouldn't rely on anyone, be it a man or woman. Someone who was aloof and unfriendly, but was still loved by all.

So wouldn't you think that it would be a little strange when she did so much for Monkey D. Luffy, a man?

Well, instead of questioning her actions, you should be thanking her. Monkey D. Luffy was getting the best food he had in a while. He had fought the Gorgon sisters after being caught by the Kuja and sentenced to death for being a man on their island of woman. Long story short, Luffy had shown his hidden potential and had ended up protecting the people he was fighting, resulting in an interesting connection to be formed.

After showing his true nature, Hancock had shown him something that she that she had kept in to long.

She had shown him the mark of the Celestial Dragon. A mark that had gave her and her sisters so much pain and misery until they had finally been freed and decided to never show anyone their weakness. And Luffy being Luffy, he didn't care.

What else could have been the reason for Hancock's sudden infatuation with our main man?

Her feelings grew tenfold with every second spent with Luffy. Hancock would heed everything that Luffy said, complying to all of his outrageous demands for food. She pampered and adored Luffy, the only person who could bring this side of her out. She stood behind Luffy, always with a lovestruck expression on her face. Taking even the slightest touch as a marriage proposal, which never had occurred to the straw-hatted teen.

The amount of sorrow and agony that would be presented in this beauty in a few moments time could last an eternity, even though she'd only known the boy for so little.

Don't you think so to?

Hancock should have stopped Luffy, when he said he was going into the forest, if she actually loved him like she said.

Going into that forest pushed him into ruination.

* * *

Luffy stumbled throughout the forest surrounding Amazon Lily. The forest being the only place Luffy felt the most comfortable on the island. Even though Luffy was enjoying himself with all the girls on the island, eating and partying, he still had the nagging thought in his head concerning his crew mates.

Luffy had to get back to them, no matter the cost.

He'd gone into the forest in order to come up with a plan.

Surprising right?

Luffy knew that if he wanted to continue his journey with his friends, he would have to think and be serious just this once. Luffy racked his brain, trying to come up with something. His face turned red, his body not able to handle this much thinking all at once. Luffy paced back and forth, hung off of trees, and sat in every position possible, thinking of what to do.

Luffy was so into his plan that he didn't notice the evil presence sneaking up behind him. Suddenly, a branch laying on the floor snapped from the weight of someone approaching. The snap was loud enough to wake Luffy up from his musing. He looked behind him, towards the source of the noise. Luffy thought that it was probably just an animal or something, maybe even one of the residents of Amazon Lily. But that theory was debunked as the the bushes rumbled and the silhouette of someone big could be seen

Definitely not one of the Kuja.

Luffy quickly stood up, turning his body towards the direction of the person. His brows furrowed and fists clenched, not liking this presence one bit. Luffy confidently shouted to the silhouette.

"Who the hell are you?!"

It was silent for a few seconds, until the silhouette came closer and it let out a booming laugh.

A familiar booming laugh.

"Zehahahahahaha!"

Luffy's eyes widened to a small degree, slightly remembering that laugh. Luffy waited until the person was out of the bushes, in order to see who it was and make his next move.

Lo and behold, out came Marshall D. Teach, also known as Blackbeard.

A surprised look came onto Luffy's face. This was the guy he had met back in Jaya. The one who liked those disgusting pies.

"It's you", Luffy said still staring at the man.

Blackbeard laughed again.

"Yes it is I, Blackbeard!"

Luffy recognized that name. It was the person Ace was looking for back in Alabasta. The guy who had murdered one of his crew mates and jumped ship. After receiving this information, Luffy's surprised expression morphed into one of anger.

"Your that old guy Ace was looking for, the one from Jaya. Why the hell are you here?! How the hell are you here?!", Luffy grit out between his clenched teeth. Blackbeard's smile grew wider, amused from this young man's anger.

"Well, well, well, I guess Commander Ace's little brother finally realized who I was. It's been a while since I last saw you, Monkey D. Luffy"

"Commander...Ace? You have no right to call my big brother Commander anymore!", Luffy's anger poured out with his words, his eyes hardening with each passing minute.

"Funny isn't it? That's also what your big brother said before I beat the shit out of him!", Blackbeard's grin turned sinister, gloating for the fact that he would be able to rub Ace's defeat in Luffy's face.

Luffy stared vexed at Blackbeard, taking in his words. He then slowly began speaking, his voice laced with cold fury, saying his words carefully so he wouldn't blow up.

"What the hell did you do with Ace?"

Blackbeard stared Luffy right in the eyes as he responded to the boy's question.

"Oh, don't worry I didn't kill him...He'll just be out of commission for a while"

Luffy snapped at those words, stretching his fist back aimed for Blackbeard's face.

"GUMU GUMU NO..."

Blackbeard's eyes slightly widened, not expecting the boy to start a fight. His surprise worked out in Luffy's favor, giving him a small element of surprise.

Why was he surprised, you ask?

Because he's a fucking idiot.

"...PISTOL!"

Luffy's fist shot forward, hitting Teach dead in the face. Teach's body flew back into a tree which broke in half with the impact. A groan could be heard from the crash sight proving that Luffy's attack had effective.

Teach groaned once again, before he started standing up. The smug and amused look from before was replaced with a expression filled with fury and anger that mirrored Luffy's own expression. Teach stood up and brushed the dirt off of his black Captain's jacket. Wiping the blood coming out of his mouth, Teach felt his anger skyrocket to never seen before heights.

Teach fired up his devil fruit power. The darkness slowly covering his arms, the angry expression slowly becoming cocky. Luffy stared with wide unknowing eyes at the power of the Yami-Yami no mi. In any other, more positive, situation, Luffy would be jumping all over the place screaming out how cool the black mist looked with Usopp and chopper, maybe even Franky.

His crew mates.

Thinking about his nakama put the determined look back in his eyes. Luffy's now fierce eyes were trained on the power in Teach's fingertips, just waiting for one of them to make the first move. The silence between the two, only filled with the sound of Teach's darkness spreading, put Luffy on edge. The surrounding trees and land that was once filled with the sound of nature, were as quiet as a grave.

Something that never happened.

Suddenly, the black smoke like substance that caked Blackbeard's body started spreading on the ground, destroying anything and everything in its path. Luffy quickly moved out of the way when he saw the darkness coming closer to him. Luffy jumped from tree to tree or anywhere he could find a sliver of safety. Teach's face morphed into something you'd see in a slaughter house.

Isn't it crazy how someone could loose control so quickly?

"What the hell are you doing, old man?! You're ruining the jungle!", Luffy screamed at Blackbeard, having enough with just running around.

Blackbeard let out that same stupid laugh again, continuing to spread his power. He screamed right back to our young pirate, trying to provoke him even more.

"You and your brother are to similar! He had that same expression you do right now when I first showed the reason this fruit was worth killing a crew mate over!"

Blackbeard would have to face the wrath of Luffy for saying those words.

Luffy used his rubber powers to jump into the air. He stretched his fist back once again, ready to give Blackbeard some hell.

"GUMU GUMU NO GATLING"

Luffy's fists rained down upon Teach, the afterimages making it look like Luffy had more hands than he actually did. Blackbeard grinned and started dodging the barrage of fists using his haki. A frustrated Luffy continued his gatling even if he knew it was in vain. Suddenly, Blackbeard's fist shot out as grabbed on to one of Luffy's actual hands after searching through the afterimages.

The hand that wasn't caught was quickly put back into it's rightful position and Luffy was pulled towards Blackbeard. When Luffy was in the vicinity of Blackbeard's reach, Blackbeard's other hand latched onto Luffy's neck. Using the Yami Yami no mi, it's power cancelled out Luffy's as Blackbeard smashed Luffy head first into the ground.

Hard.

Blood splattered everywhere as Luffy let out a pain filled gasp.

The impact of Luffy's head, without his rubber-ness, cracked the ground and left a crater. The small cloud of dust cleared away and Blackbeard was still holding onto Luffy's neck. He let go after a few seconds and took a step back, admiring his work of art. Luffy slightly snapped back to his senses, but everything was still blurry. He couldn't see or hear properly.

But seeing Blackbeard's hand come down to grasp Luffy once again cleared all of Luffy's blurred senses.

Luffy quickly got up and scurried a few feet away to the nearest tree. He gripped the tree and tried to stand up as his other hand tried to stop the bleeding from his head. Blackbeard's laugh danced throughout that small clearing, being the one thing that Luffy could hear the clearest.

Luffy let out a few pained filled breaths as he slowly calmed down.

Blackbeard was clearly amused. Looking at that pathetic teenager trying to stand up when all he wanted to do was fall down, gave him some sort of sick entertainment.

Blackbeard raised his hands up, and let his power flow throughout them.

"Aww, you look like you're in a lot of pain. Why don't I put you out of your misery?", Teach's mocking tone pissed Luffy off.

"Oh get fucked", Luffy said through his clenched teeth.

Blackbeard's expression darkened once again.

"You got quite a mouth on you, Little boy. Might have to do something about that."

Out of anger towards Luffy's disrespect, Blackbeard shot his darkness out and latched onto Luffy's stomach and pulled him forward once again. This time punching him in the face.

But he didn't stop there.

Blackbeard kept punching and punching, until all the blood covered Luffy's face. Luffy couldn't even fight back through all the pain with his devil fruit being canceled out. When Teach finally let go, Luffy was laying on the floor groaning in pain.

Crouching down to his level, Blackbeard spoke to Luffy in the coldest voice Luffy had ever heard.

"This is what happens to people who think they're invincible against me. My power puts me above everyone. I will be the strongest and surpass all who hold high titles in all the seas. I will become the King of the Pirates and reign above all!"

Even with all the pain, Luffy let out a heartless laugh.

"You think you're gonna be King of the Pirates?! Guess again old man. You will never find the One Piece, because you're not worthy to succeed Roger. The only person who will become King of the Pirates is ME!", Luffy coughed up blood after his little speech since he had taken quite a beating a few moments prior.

Blackbeard grinned once again.

"You can't be the King of the Pirates if you're gonna be dead soon."

And before Luffy had a chance to do anything, his power drained and he was put in sea stone handcuffs. Luffy's eyes widened in shock as he looked towards the grinning pirate.

"Sorry kid. But I need you in order to continue out my plan. No hard feelings kay'?"

Without waiting for a response, Blackbeard raised his fist one last time and knocked out the boy with big dreams.

Luffy went limp with the final thought of those who had supported him through everything.

 _Sorry guys but I'm going to die._

* * *

Blackbeard slung the boys body on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, not caring about the injuries he had sustained. The boy would be the key to getting more powerful crew-wise. Handing a pirate who's caused so much trouble to the World Government would surely result in a high position. One in which he would have a good amount of power, and access to things that would get him places.

Blackbeard laughed, just thinking about all the things a high position in the World Government could give to a pirate. Blackbeard looked towards the body on his shoulder with no remorse, even though a part of him didn't care at all for the boy and would have let him go in other circumstances.

Mentally shrugging, Teach walked through the jungle back to his rusty ship, where his crew mates were waiting for him.

The previously bored looking pirates sprang back to life as soon as they saw their captain and the body on his shoulder. Their faces lit up cheerfully, excited at the thought of their next step.

They were ready to take the world by storm.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy was currently in shackles, chained to the World Government.

His clothes stripped away along with his freedom. His body beaten black and blue, cuts littered across his torso and an inexpressible pain lingering in his aura. His shallow breathes where the only source of sound in his cage other than the other howling prisoners in level 6.

Blackbeard and his crew had turned him in for the status of Warlord. A life in exchange for power. Luffy would snort if it weren't for the pain that came with even the slightest movement. Luffy's thoughts were a mix of possible ways to kill Blackbeard and of his loved ones.

His friends, Shanks, Ace, the villagers in Windmill Village, even Sabo and his gramps. He didn't promise so many things and get into so much trouble, just for him to get executed. He had so much to live for, he wasn't even King of the Pirates yet!

But there wasn't anything he could do in this situation. All he could do is have faith in his loved ones to not go down with him.

 _/_ 終わり _/_

* * *

 **A/N: I never did thank you guys for everything right? Thank you for over 100 followers, 60 favorites, 20 reviews and over 3600 views! I finished all my exams and tests and I actually did pretty good on them! Sorry I didn't update for so long I was busy with all the practice tests but now I'm back and ready to continue this story. School will be over in like 2 days and then summer vacation in which there will be many chapters to come. Please tell me if I made any mistakes. And once again...**

 **I do not own One Piece (I wish), but please favorite, follow, and enjoy. Thank you for choosing Chained as your source of entertainment for today, I look forward to fucking with your emotions...Adieu!**


	5. -:5:- The Wavering Calm

_-:5:- The Wavering Calm_

As the news of Luffy's capture finally settled down throughout the seas, the two adversaries began to prepare for the devastating war...

* * *

One thing that both Shanks and Whitebeard had in common was that they hated asking for help. The pride that came with being a man, a pirate, and an emperor was too strong and powerful to allow any sort of help in a fight. But despite their unwavering manliness in any other situation, this time they knew they didn't have a choice. No one was stupid enough to challenge the World Government by themselves and expect to win, so the only thing left to do in order to save a special someone's life, was to ask for help.

Everyone had pride in themselves and their crew. But having pride and sheer stupidity were somewhat different.

So after internally struggling on a sleepless night, Shanks decided to ask his old buddy, Whitebeard, for some help, in order to save the straw hat wearing pirate. And even with the severity of the upcoming situation, everyone still managed to get pissed off with one unannounced meeting between Red-Haired Shanks and Whitebeard.

* * *

 **The Moby Dick (somewhere in the New World)**

"CAPTAIN! Red hair's here asking for a meeting!"

The shout of a crewmate halted the deep discussion taking place on the Moby Dick. Whitebeard, Ace and all the other commanders were all bunched up around a table making plans to rescue the famed little brother of Portgas D. Ace. Everyone looked up from the sheets of paper spread out across the table towards the pirate that had suddenly barged in with big news. Whitebeard sighed out of frustration, not wanting to deal with the annoying brat when he had things to arrange. But despite his obvious dislike towards the situation, Whitebeard gave his 'ok' for the Red Haired brat to aboard his ship.

Murmurs of confusion sounded from the commanders who had also heard the news, except Ace, who knew damn well why Shanks would be there. The other commanders were wondering why now, out of all times, did Shanks need to meet with them? Certainly, it had nothing to do with saving Luffy. They didn't think that those two would have any connection, considering their status' as pirates.

Whitebeard stood up and walked outside with his commanders following, still whispering among themselves. Whitebeard sat down in his huge chair in the center of the deck, with his crewmates settling themselves around him like a shield, ready to attack or defend at a moments notice.

The aura surrounding the pirates would be enough to scare an entire army. But no matter how menacing they looked, there could have been no amount of bloodlust circulating the air in order to deter Red-Haired Shanks from boarding that ship. And that was proven when the first signs of the emperor's arrival appeared. The creaking footsteps, the sound of unconscious bodies hitting the deck, the splintering wood, and the strong bloodlust countering their own. Even with Red-Haired Shanks' presence causing so much trouble, their resolve hadn't weakened in the slightest.

Soon, a silhouette could be seen of a man with a cloak swaying behind him. Everyone already knew who it was without having to look at the person directly. A few steps later the gleaming red hair and the wild grin appeared before the Whitebeard pirates. Marco suddenly got pissed off at seeing that stupid face of his. He became more pissed than he already was!

"Yo Whitebeard!", Shanks said with his hand raised in a slight wave and a closed eye smile.

Whitebeard only scoffed in response.

Shanks looked up towards Whitebeard his expression feigning shock. "I thought we were drinking buddies and you treat me like this...you wound me Whitebeard"

Whitebeard wasn't in the mood to deal with such an annoying brat. He suddenly stood up and billowed out his thoughts."Cut the theatrics will ya? I ain't in the mood to deal with your shit brat, now tell me what the hell you came here for".

The only response he got from Shanks was his annoying laughter.

Shanks shrugged his shoulders. His mocking expression still intact. "Well, I guess your right. I should just come out and say it".

Whitebeard didn't like the tone of voice Shanks was using. It made him feel uneasy. Shanks' eyes didn't reveal anything and that put Whitebeard at the edge of his seat.

Shanks' amusement grew once he noticed Whitebeard's discomfort. The surrounding pirates were also growing curious and were anxiously waiting for an answer.

Shanks let out a sigh and held his hands up in surrender towards the questioning glares being sent his way.

"I'm here because of a recent event. Something happened to someone I am an acquaintance with and I know you assholes are gonna do something so I decided to help out". The words lingered in the air after they broke the silence made by the Whitebeard pirates

Marco's eyes widened. "You couldn't possibly be talking about Monkey D. Luffy?!" He exclaimed in surprise, voicing out the thoughts of his fellow crew members. The only response he got back was Shanks' amused expression.

"Why yes, I am. How did you possibly figure that out?"

Whitebeard stared into Shanks' dark eyes looking for any sign of him lying. He looked away sighing because he found no sign of dishonesty.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

Shanks was having a hard time trying to hide his relief. He quickly composed himself internally and became serious. The Whitebeard pirates gulped and stared intently, not wanting to miss a word of what was going to be said.

Shanks closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out. His eyelids opened up revealing his pitch black iris'. The air around him suddenly grew colder, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"We break into Impel Down and try to break Luffy out of there, if that plan doesn't work then we should have pirates waiting at Marineford to attack the Marines head on."

Whitebeard quickly stood up, his face showing disbelief.

"Did you really just suggest those two things?!" Whitebeard's booming voice echoed throughout the ship.

Shanks' expression turned bored as he stared straight ahead.

"Why yes I did, is there a problem?"

"You're insane! You really think that it's a good idea to attack them like this!? You sure have a death wish...". Whitebeard's complaints fell on deaf ears as Shanks was already planning to do this. Whitebeard pirates were just going to be extra reinforcements that Shanks could make do without.

Murmers of agreements and outrage sounded out from the surrounding pirates. It seems like they all disagreed with Shanks' plan.

Amidst this confusion and anger, a voice broke through everyone's yells.

"I agree with Shanks..."

Ace's proclamations hushed the raging crowd. The silence was filled with looks of confusion and disbelief, no one understands the words that had come out of their commander's mouth. Even Whitebeard looked shocked at the boy's statement.

"We can trust Shanks", he continued. "He has the best of intentions"

Marco was the one who voiced out everyone's concern. "What the hell are you on about Ace? Why should we trust him?"

Ace still looked as calm as ever, perched up on the railing, his eyes closed and face filled with apathy. The Whitebeard pirates all stared at their comrade with questioning gazes and Shanks looked as happy as ever.

"The boy's right. Why would I ever hurt cute little Luffy?"

Everyone ignored Shanks and continued to stare at Ace, who sighed and finally opened his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head and jumped off the railing to the middle of the crowd. The pirates were patiently waiting for the answers to their multiple questions.

"Shanks met Luffy, he knew my brother even before I did."

The status' of the pirate's feelings changed once again. Throughout the all in all 10 minutes Shanks was on board, the pirates have had their brain fried multiple times. The feelings after the most recent proclamation were off confusion and surprise once again.

Whitebeard looked towards Shanks again who gave him another eye smile. Whitebeard sighed again trying to make up his mind about Shanks' proposal. He looked back at Ace, who stared back into his eyes, almost as if he was waiting for him to do so. Ace's eyes revealed nothing at the surface, but beneath it lay the raging fires he so desperately tries to hide.

He closed his eyes for one last time and looks away as he tries to hide his relief when his father declares their temporary alliance with the Red-Haired Pirates.

 _/_ 終わり _/_

 **A/N: sorry i suck**

 **I do not own One Piece (I wish), but please favorite, follow, and enjoy. Thank you for choosing Chained as your source of entertainment for today, I look forward to fucking with your emotions...Adieu!**


End file.
